


Dylan, Shut Up

by submit_to_selfdestruction



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dylan, Duct Tape, Dyl is kinda slutty, Dylan wants Eric's dick badly, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submit_to_selfdestruction/pseuds/submit_to_selfdestruction
Summary: Dylan is horny, but Dylan is loud during sex. Eric’s parents, who would most certainly disapprove of their relationship, are at home sleeping. Also, NBK is at stake.





	Dylan, Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as underage because the characters involved are 17.  
> I don't condone what these two did.

“Uh, Reb?”

“What?”

“I’m horny.”

Eric rolled his eyes and placed his controller down next to him. “Goddammit Dylan, my parents are sleeping just down the hall. You know what they’d think, and the last thing we need is them coming in my room.” 

“I’ll be quiet, I promise,” Dylan whined.

“Quiet, my ass. You always scream and moan so fucking loud. If my parents came in, it could ruin NBK.” 

Dylan looked at Eric, his eyes full of lust. “Please, Eric, just fuck me!” 

“We’re not even naked and you’re begging for my dick. Fucking hell. You truly are a slut, and a loud, noisy one at that.”

Dylan pulled off his shirt. “I’m your slut, Reb. Please just fuck me!”

“Alright, dammit. One minute though. We can’t have you making too much noise.” Eric turned and started digging through a desk drawer. After a short time, he pulled out a roll of duct tape.

“C’mere, Dylan. And take off your goddamn pants.”

Dylan slowly and seductively took off his jeans and slid down his boxers, revealing his rock hard cock. “What are you going to do to me, Reb?”

“Get over here, and I’ll show you.” Eric tore off a piece of the tape.

Dylan walked over to Eric. “What are you going to do?” His eyes glistened with excitement. He couldn’t wait for what Eric was going to do to him.

“Dylan, shut up.” Eric reached up and placed the slice of tape over Dylan’s mouth before tying Dylan’s hands behind his back. Dylan let out a quiet noise, which was soon muffled by the strip of tape.

Eric took off all of his clothes. He then placed the duct tape back in the drawer and grabbed out a bottle of lube.

“Get on the bed. Now,” Eric said, motioning to Dylan, who quickly complied. Eric quickly began to lube up his cock before rubbing a small amount of the lube onto his fingers. He then inserted one finger into Dylan, earning a muffled whine from his friend.

“Shut up, damn you.” Eric inserted a second finger and moved both fingers around, stretching Dylan’s hole. 

Dylan fought to restrain his moans. Eric had told him to shut up several times. He couldn’t afford to ruin NBK either, but damn, it was hard to keep his moans in.

Eric pulled his fingers out before pressing his cock up against Dylan’s hole. “Don’t you dare cum until I tell you. Got it?”

Dylan nodded his head.

“Good Vodka.” With that, Eric thrust himself into Dylan, burying his length inside of Dylan’s warm, tight hole.

Dylan let out a loud moan, which was soon muffled by the tape.

“Vodka, I told you to shut up,” Eric whispered harshly as he thrust into Dylan. He pushed Dylan’s head into a pillow.

Eric continued fucking Dylan hard and fast. Dylan moaned loudly into the tape and pillow. Eric made him feel so good; he couldn’t help himself.

Without warning, Dylan came all over his stomach and Eric’s bedsheets. Eric looked down at Dylan, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Vodka, what did I tell you about cumming?” Eric yanked Dylan’s head back by the hair and ripped off the tape on his friend’s mouth.

“You said not to cum until you told me to.”

“And what did you do?”

“I came before you told me.” Dylan looked down at the mess he had made.

“Bad Vodka. I also told you to shut up, but of course, you don’t do that either. Lick it all up.”

Eric scooped Dylan’s cum off of his stomach and Eric’s bed, and Dylan swallowed every last drop.

“Get on your knees. Right now,” Eric commanded. “Open your mouth.”

Dylan quickly complied. He had disobeyed Eric enough. It was now time for him to follow Eric’s commands.

“Good.” With that, Eric thrust into Dylan’s mouth, making the taller one gag. He proceeded to fuck Dylan’s face, making Dylan choke and gag again and again. Dylan looked up at Eric the whole time, even when tears filled his eyes.

Eric finally pulled out, giving Dylan a chance to catch his breath. “Suck my balls, slut.”

Dylan took Eric’s balls into his mouth, working his tongue around each testicle and gently sucking. Eric jerked himself off while Dylan licked and sucked his balls.

“Dylan, open your mouth.” Dylan knew Eric was going to cum soon and quickly obeyed.

Eric shot his load into Dylan’s mouth, and Dylan, of course, swallowed every last drop. He looked up at Eric. “Was that good?”

Eric undid Dylan’s hands. “Yeah. You did good. C’mere.”

The two crawled into Eric’s bed and held each other close. “I love you, dammit, even if you are a noisy whore sometimes.”

Dylan smiled. “I love you too, Reb.”


End file.
